vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
RZOEAZ 315AP Winners' Circle
The RZOEAZ's Winners' Circle highlights the race-winning drivers of the RZOEAZ's Crown Cup Series for the 315AP race season. Beginning with the Queen's 300 and Royal Zartanian 500 and running through the season-ending Mountain Peak 400, all 72 winning drivers are featured here. Each race winner is represented by images of their winning car, showcasing the paint scheme, sponsors, car make, and owner for each. Race winners are added to the Winners' Circle as the races are run and the finish order is confirmed by the RZOEAZ. All car images on this page are the fine graphic design work of the Westrian Art Institute's School of Graphic Design - Commercial/Sports Department, and in no way, shape, or form do the RZOEAZ or RZOEAZ Director George Lesko insinuate that they have anywhere near the level of talent necessary to produce such works of art. First Run RZOEAZ-SQ-49-RoyalKalesthesian-02a.png|Pauli di Fernandino Queen's 300 21 February 315AP|link=Pauli di Fernandino RZOEAZ-SQ-65-Fart-Exx-02.png|Troy Cundriff Royal Zartanian 500 22 February 315AP|link=Troy Cundriff RZOEAZ-SQ-50-Chillicoffey314-02.png|Hector Ginshee Ipnella Ligne 250 28 February 315AP|link=Hector Ginshee RZOEAZ-St-24-CanonAutomotive-02.png|Nadjia Kiji Southern Confederation 500 1 March 315AP|link=Nadjia Kiji RZOEAZ-KM-1-Klagstein-02.png|Andreas Fovdenventzel Little Duffers 300 7 March 315AP|link=Andreas Fovdenventzel RZOEAZ-St-8-Firefly-02.png|Hoban Washburne Eybalcan 400 Classic 8 March 315AP|link=Hoban Washburne RZOEAZ-SV-57-Haas315-02.png|Johnn Kagamitang P&F Industries 200 14 March 315AP|link=Johnn Kagamitang RZOEAZ-Pa-18-HawkeBitter-02.png|Merton Gray Northern Peninsula 500 15 March 315AP|link=Merton Gray RZOEAZ-Ve-26-ErasPosadas-02.png|Theodore Tanguey Greycastle Lines 300 21 March 315AP|link=Theodore Tanguey RZOEAZ-Pa-18-HawkeBitter-02.png|Merton Gray Haddock Cove 400 22 March 315AP|link=Merton Gray RZOEAZ-Pa-09-RedBuffalo-02.png|Leo Maldoria Capstone Realty 250 28 March 315AP|link=Leo Maldoria RZOEAZ-SQ-71-Birker-02.png|Fritjof Roynesson Dragon Newt 500 29 March 315AP|link=Fritjof Roynesson Second Run RZOEAZ-SV-57-Haas315-02.png|Johnn Kagamitang Klagstein 300 10 April 315AP|link=Johnn Kagamitang Rzoeazlogo.png|Melissa Urbanski Fritzchen Soda 500 11 April 315AP|link=Melissa Urbanski RZOEAZ-SG-85-DugasAerospace-02.png|Frank Southard AgriCove 300 18 April 315AP|link=Frank Southard RZOEAZ-Pa-02-MDN-02.png|Mahlon Belcher Paxton Tire & Rubber 500 19 April 315AP|link=Mahlon Belcher RZOEAZSt-27-KukurianKoffee-02.png|Sigurt Ven Sterneck Vexaco Vexoline 250 24 April 315AP|link=Sigurt Ven Sterneck RZOEAZ-Pa-02-MDN-02.png|Mahlon Belcher Deucovex 400 26 April 315AP|link=Mahlon Belcher RZOEAZK-39-WanggStat-02.png|Fuchsia "FuFu" Fung Keltzin 300 2 May 315AP|link=Fuchsia "FuFu" Fung RZOEAZ-SQ-45-SaqlainOxmont315-02.png|Franco della Marino Zukarta 500: The Classic Crown Run 3 May 315AP|link=Franco della Marino Rzoeazlogo.png|Merlin T. Withermere Cruisana Tourism 250 8 May 315AP|link=Merlin T. Withermere RZOEAZ36ZartanianMonarchsRev2-02.png|Lynwood Heath Cruisana 400 9 May 315AP|link=Lynwood Heath RZOEAZ-St-17-BlueDiamond314-02.png|Korinna Forquer Corbomite Express 200 15 May 315AP|link=Korinna Forquer RZOEAZ-SV-35-FyusaroIKI-02.png|Anson Iki Fredrik's Castle 250 17 May 315AP|link=Anson Iki RZOEAZ-St-17-BlueDiamond314-02.png|Korinna Forquer Bel'Mryn Hotels 300 23 May 315AP|link=Korinna Forquer RZOEAZ-St-2-Cisgronkian-02.png|Walter Currin Desdarca 600 24 May 315AP|link=Walter Currin RZOEAZ-Ve-48-EmpireFinancial-02.png|Sarah Jakqmun Silas Tyres 200 30 May 315AP|link=Sarah Jakqmun RZOEAZ-Ve-10-LandL-02.png|John Libby Petroline 400 31 May 315AP|link=John Libby RZOEAZ-KM-01-MeeMee-02.png|Ransome Trevern Visit Davenport 167 5 June 315AP|link=Ransome Trevern RZOEAZ-SG-85-DugasAerospace-02.png|Frank Southard Star City 400 7 June 315AP|link=Frank Southard RZOEAZ-Sv-86-Segvold-Zweijk-02.png|Gerard Bluëll Kluske Tires 250 13 June 315AP|link=Gerard Bluëll RZOEAZ-LMW-6-OpenCola-02.png|Charles Kain-Joffrey EasyAir 400 14 June 315AP|link=Charles Kain-Joffrey RZOEAZ-St-72-Exqot-02.png|Darrell Allen Angliyaa 200 19 June 315AP|link=Darrell Allen RZOEAZ-Pa-25-SamuelonianPetroleum-02.png|Piet-Maria Caniz Angliyaa 300 21 June 315AP|link=Piet-Maria Caniz RZOEAZ-Ku-03-Petromax-02.png|Mohammed Gomez Guwimith Credit 350 28 June 315AP|link=Mohammed Gomez RZOEAZ-Ku-30-AirPCBelosoft-02.png|''Louiz Caloni'' Gamers' Den 250 4 July 315AP|link=Louiz Caloni RZOEAZ-KM-99-FritzchenSoda-02.png|Franz-Joseph Delolazabal Janara'maar Auto Parts 400 5 July 315AP|link=Franz-Joseph Delolazabal RZOEAZ-Ku-03-Petromax-02.png|Mohammed Gomez Firesteel Liberation 300 10 July 315AP|link=Mohammed Gomez RZOEAZ-Ve-74-Boothroyd-02.png|''Vincent de Rohan'' OverWatch Lizardland 400 11 July 315AP|link=Vincent de Rohan RZOEAZ-St-2-Cisgronkian-02.png|Walter Currin Shipping Times 200 18 July 315AP|link=Walter Currin RZOEAZ-St-24-CanonAutomotive-02.png|Nadjia Kiji Brytanea Stek 300 19 July 315AP|link=Nadjia Kiji RZOEAZ-St-24-CanonAutomotive-02.png|Nadjia Kiji Sempral Tyres 250 25 July 315AP|link=Nadjia Kiji RZOEAZ-Ve-52-PosadasSistemasUtopia-02.png|Bruno Corbyn VAAL Batteries Ayrtona 400 26 July 315AP|link=Bruno Corbyn Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports